The invention relates generally to a holder for a pair of table napkins and flatware. More particularly, the invention relates to a customizable holder enfolding a place setting of flatware and a pair of table napkins for setting a decorated dining table.
People have been using table napkins for centuries to wipe their chin and to prevent food from falling and staining clothes. Tableware, such as eating utensils and dishes, has been used equally long, many believing that such table settings date back to ancient Rome. How the eating utensils, dishes and table napkins are to be arranged in each individual place setting varies with time, custom and occasion. Informal dining at home generally has plain dishes, utensils and napkins, sometimes haphazardly set out on the table. Formal dining, such as in an expensive restaurant, or for formal occasions at home, has tables set in a precise arrangement, using china dishes, silver flatware and cloth napkins. Celebratory dining for a festive or holiday occasions have the most elaborate place settings, enhancing the dishes, flatware and napkins with decorations, place cards, color themes and centerpieces.
Many have proposed ways of taking the table napkin and either folding or modifying the napkin to add a touch of festivity or elegance to the set table. One solution is to fold the napkin into a rhombus with a pocket for the flatware. Others have cut designs into the border of a napkin, so that when folded according to the method described therein, the cut designs are displayed. Others deviations from the traditional square shape of the napkin have been tried, having a particular shape and surface ornamentation, similar to a dinner jacket. Others have created additional pockets for flatware, attaching to the basic square napkin.
Other assorted linens have been proposed to hold flatware in a more fanciful or decorative manner. One has created a placemat with an attached pocket for flatware and an attached ring for the napkin. Another proposed a cloth flatware holder to hold many place settings or multiples of one type of utensils that can be spread out to present the flatware on a buffet. Others have folded towels into fancy shapes to use as centerpieces.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.